


That One night changed my life

by JustSmile399



Series: That one night changed my life [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSmile399/pseuds/JustSmile399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a one night stand can change felicity and Oliver's life for good or for bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment and tell me what you think  
> ill try to update every week

Felicitys Pov

 

Oh my god,thi- this can't be happening to me ?! It-it was a moment of weakness.I mean I just was fucking kidnapped and almost died,and Oliver just watched his mother die in front of him without able to do anything.We weren't using our brains and we were basically on auto pilot and needed to blow off some steam.I-I don't know how i ended up like this,naked in his bed.I mean I obviously knew what happen the night before but i just couldn't comprehend How.

No No felicity don't woos out,we got ourself into this mess and we have to get out of it.

"God I'm so crazy that I'm talking to myself" i whispered

Ok Ok Felicity how do we get out of Oliver's bed without waking him up,I mean he has fucking ninja senses.Ok so heres what I'm going to do,I'm going to calm down and think of my escape rout out of his bed.OK I'm calm now so lets do this shit the Mission Impossible way.

I quickly sat up and looked around and saw that Oliver room was huge and normal,it looked like nothing i thought it would look like,not that i imagined myself in this situation.His room was a royal blue color,it looked like he liked boats based on the some what boat themed room but not in a childish way but a mature way.

But something caught my eye,is that... NO,NO way thats my underwear.Yes it was my underwear,my underwear was in shreds right next to my bra which was thankfully still in tacked.I smiled as my peach underwear matched my bra,that was my favorite underwear. No focus Felicity remember we need to get out of Oliver's bed

I slowly got out of the bed but groaned at the pain that I felt in my lower half,my facial expression was quickly replaced with a blush at the thought of what caused those pains and who caused them. I hurriedly started to collect my some what in tacked clothing while quickly putting them on.

I automatically stopped to look at myself in the mirror with horror

"what the fuck" i said in a whisper yell,there on my neck and on my breast were hickeys and they were very noticeable

"shit how am i going to get rid of those" i asked myself

the next thing i know i heard shuffling coming from the bed and saw a very naked Oliver Queen snoring,which was actually really cute with his bed head.Shit no Felicity focus on mission impossible.I quickly got the rest of my things and just when i was about touch the knob of the door i heard a husky voice behind me say

[ (what Felicity is wearing) ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170309692)

"Take a hot bath Felicity"

"What!" i squealed

"Thats how you get rid of the hickeys" with the smirk very apparent on Oliver's face


	2. Just got caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea finds out what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is really short but im really trying
> 
> please comment guys i need ideas

Felicity's Pov

 

I froze at the spot,stunned at his comment.Did he just say that?? No he hadn't just said that because in order for Oliver Queen to say that Oliver Queen would have to wake up before me but when i woke up h- h- he was asleep,apparently my legs comprehends what he said before my mind did because the next thing i know i ran out of his bedroom door and ran into Thea.

"and Oliver calls me speedy" Thea said with amusement in her eyes

"Im so sorry Thea didn't mean to run into to you literally.It was just that i was a rush to get out of here and i kinda have work t do sense you know I'm kinda head of Tech in Queen Consolidated and I-" suddenly a door opened down the hall showing the one and only Oliver Queen with bed head and only boxers that hung low on his waist.

"Felicity wai-" Oliver said 

"Got to go bey Thea talk to later are when ever i actually see u" I was already running down the spiral stair case by the time i finished that sentence

"Oohh... thats why she was in a rush to get out"Thea said smirking at her brother

*At Felicitys apartment*

 

Why?,why did i have to have a moment of weakness with Oliver Queen.Out of all people why Oliver i mean he's my freaking boss in both Queen Consolidated and The Arrow Cave.

"You know what i need,i need a hot bath and just forget about what happened with me and the one who shall no be named"I said out loud


	3. Oliver's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's pov of the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment for any suggestions

Oliver"s Pov

Ok i have to admite i did wake up before Felicity,but i had a good reason which was ..... ok i didn't have a good reason,heres how it went down

When i woke up i felt a petite figure laying on my chest,when i looked closely i saw the most beautiful women laying next to me with her head on my chest.Her usually tamed blond hair was spread out on the sheets making her look like a goddess.She looked so beautiful,her chest raising and falling with her breathing and how she mumbles in her sleep made her look so innocent and pure which was everything i wasn't.Those minutes i spent looking at felicity was like i was living i dream,Felicity made me forget about how i lost my mother and most of all she made me forget how i almost lost her.

Looking around my bed something caught my eye and it was Felicity's very naked figure currently cuddling up to me.What why is she naked?? ,now that i think of it why am i naked unless we.... NO way we could have had sex.I mean i remember coming home with a blonde last night but i was too drunk see there face clearly,now that i think of it the the blond that i did took home did look like Felicity. I quickly jumped off the bed not caring at the moment if Felicity woke up.

"what the fuck did i do" i whispered to myself

I quickly started to search my room for something

"No,No,No where is it"

"I would have to use this in order to have sex with felicity"

"shit where the fuck is this"

"where the fuck is the condom?!"

Suddenly a realization hit me,maybe i didn't use a condom.How could i be this stupid,i mean i know i was drunk but i wasn't a stupid drunk.

"Shit" i punched the wall leaving a hole in the wall. I quickly averted my eyes from the whole in the wall to the noise of someone in my bed stiring in the sheets.Before i went back to bed i made sure i covered the whole in the wall by putting a painting where the whole was.How could i do this to her,Felicity deserved so much more than me.How could i be so reckless,evan back in my playboy days i always had some sort of protection on me. **"** _ **Maybe it was because you were a man hoe back than"**  _ahh shut up inner thought.Suddenly i heard Felicity wake up,when she looked over at me i see panic in her eyes which turned into embarrassment as you laid eyes on her rip underwear.

**_"You have to tell her Oliver"  (his inner thought)_ **

**No i can't tell her  (Oliver)**

_**"Yes you do,to fucking give her a heads up"** _

**what the fuck am i going to tell her,that hey Felicity you know how we had sex last night....well i didn't use a condom so if your stomach gets bigger over the course of 9 months the blame is on me i didn't use a fucking condom**

**_"yes fucking tell her that you ass"_  
**

**it was fucking** **sarcasm (Oliver)**

_**"You have to fucking tell her something Oliver so if she does happen to have your baby so she can figure something out"** _

**You want me to tell her something fine i will tell her something**

 

I noticed Felicity looking at the hickys that were on her neck and breast thanks to the courtesy of me,so my inner thought wants me to say something i will,Just when she was about to leave i said it

"Take a bath Felicity"

i continued cause she looked confused

"So you can get rid of the hickeys" 

The next thing i know she was running out of my bedroom.

"shit" i said

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Felicity's Pov**

 

3 weeks later

Ok let me inform you guys what has happened in the last 3 weeks

1.I'v been ignoring Oliver

2.There is major tension in the arrow cave

3.Oliver and Diggle have been babysitting me,thinking that any time now I'm going to have a break down despite me trying to avoid Oliver

Presten time

Its a Thursday in star city and there is a thunder storm outside Yahhh note my sarcasm here people.The reason I'm not happy about this is because right now I'm in "The Arrow Cave" other wise known to people with no imagination is the basement of Verdant.Like i have said i have been trying to avoid Oliver because i don't feel like having the _"Sex after talk"_  ,so right now I'm just staring blankly at my Babies other wise known as my computers while Oliver is training.MAN i got to say it took every inch of me not to look at his abs while he was training,i mean there was some not PG 13 thoughts in my mind.The funny thing is that over the course of 3 weeks Diggle has been trying to find out what has happened between me and Oliver to cause all the tension  going on between us,lately he just sits in the corner and just intensely stares at us like we were the hardest puzzle to solve and when he couldn't figure it out he would just grunt and mumble about us and how he's too busy fixing our shit to figure out his own.

"What happened between you to" Diggle said while still staring at us

It was totally quite for like 5 minutes,no one said a word i mean you could here a pin drop.

"So no one wants to say" Diggle was now about to Blow

Have you ever heard the saying its always quite before the storm,well Hurricane Diggle was about to reck this shit up.While Diggle was trying not to break a fuse, smart ass over there decided to put in there 50 cents at the worst possible moment ever

"Nothing happened Diggle" Oliver muttered like it was nothing

By now Hurricane Diggle was at its peak and could not be tamed,i mean i could practically see smoke coming from him.

"Felicity would you like to comment on that to or are you going to stay as quite as a mouse" Diggle said like it was my last words

"nope,nothing I'm just going to stay quite" trying not to look in his eyes

Shit i should have not said that to Diggle because this bitch bout to blow!!!

"OK LISTEN UP CLOSLY,NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE IS GETTING OUT OF HERE UNTILL I HEAR SOME EXPLAINING.YOU BITCHES ARE GOING TO STARVE DOWN HERE" Diggle roared

"Well technically we won't starve sense we basically have a kitchen down here that is fully stocked with food and drinks and we have a party full of microwavable food"

Shit i should've not put in my 50 cents because that made Diggles eyes change from Oliver to me and now he has an evil smirk on

"well Felicity sense your so eager to talk why don't you go first by telling us what happened between you and Oliver" Diggle turned his head to fast to face me I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash

"a-a  wh-what Oliver said,n-nothing happened"I stuttered

"Bullshit Felicity you basically stuttered that whole sentence" Diggle said while eyeing me accusingly

**Shit Im So Fucked**

**(no pun intended)**   


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a filler because i felt bad i haven't been writing lately
> 
> please don't hate me

Felicity's Pov

[(Felicitys Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170134583)

Ok as a child i was never great a handling being in the spotlight. Which is why i never did the Spelling Bees or School plays because every time one thing always happen and that is me vomiting and embarrassing myself.

So right now,here i am at the foundry with 2 pairs of eyes staring at me and waiting for me to answer.

Felicity you got this,you only have to tell a lie that is close to the truth so you can get out of here and go home.I mean whats the worst that can happen,I mean i could accidentally tell Diggle that me and over slept together but I'm 80% sure that i have control over mouth.Ok so heres what I'm going to tell Diggle,that I'm just having rough patch because a couple weeks ago i was drugged and almost killed and that i just need a break,,yes i know a bit dramatic but thats the only thing that can make Diggle leave this subject alone.I mean I'm not lying to him I'm just leaving out some stuff and i would be lying if i said some not true things which i have not stated,so... I'm good.

When i looked up at Diggle to tell him everything i couldn't and the next thing i know i said

"MeandOliveHadSleptTogetherandWeHaveBeenAvoidingEachOtherAndIFeelVeryGuiltyAndIDidntWantToTellYouBeacaueIThoughtItWasInThePast"

Shit did i just say that

To say that Oliver was surprised that i just told Digg everything was an understatement.Im just surprised he understood everything i said because i was just talking so fast.Clearly Digg didn't understand anything i said because now he looked like he was confused

Before he said anything i ran into the bathroom to vomit up my life.When i stopped vomiting i looked in the mirror and say what i think is me

"Damn i look like shit"i whispered 

After washing my face i walked back into the foundry and started to collect my things because it time to go home and I've had enough drama for one day.I suddenly felt a warm hand on my arm causing me to stop collecting my things and turn around to see a confused Diggle which was quickly replaced by an angry Diggle

"what do you mean you slept together Felicity"Anger was clear in his eyes now and he looked like he was about to kill a bitch

"Nothing Digg lets just forget this whole conversation every happened"

"NO,we will not forget this conversation happened Felicity.You and Oliver sleep in the same bed all the time like the ti-"

"No not like that Digg"i said with tears threatening to fall

"than what is it like Felicity"

"we had sex Diggle"Oliver said

"wow blunt as ever" I said while collecting the last of my things

Just as i was at the top of the stair case i heard

"where are you going" Oliver asked

"home" i said

"no your not" they said in unison

"Why not"i demanded 

"Because theres a dangerous thunder storm outside Felicity"

" I'll survive" i said getting annoyed

"Felicity" Oliver said getting as annoyed as i am

"Oliver" i mimicked

"Ok fine i give up,sense you guess think i can't take care of my self"

"Great thank you"Oliver said with a relief expression

"But I'm calling someone to come pick me up" i said with a smirk because only on person can outrun a thunderstorm and ill give you a hint his name rhymes with dash and were close friends 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
